Sí, Sr Cullen (OneShot)
by World of nightmare
Summary: OneShot, Con los personajes de Stephenie Meyer BellaxEdward pero la historia es mía. Disfruetenla.


**OneShot disfruten y nos leemos (:**

* * *

- ¡Isabella Marie Swan, llegarás tarde!

Gritó mi madre desde algún lugar de la casa. No lo podía creer, todavía era temprano, las clases comenzaban exactamente en 20 minutos, no era culpa mía que los profesores llegaran excesivamente temprano, yo siempre llegaba justo a tiempo. Miré por última vez mi reflejo en el espejo y no podía negar que me agradaba mi aspecto de esa mañana, sencilla pero no por eso menos atractiva con aquel uniforme de falda y camisa blanca; la odiaba, si, siempre la he odiado, pero podía convivir con el uniforme haciéndolo más personal de lo que el colegio podía permitir. La falda a cuadros quedaba perfecta más arriba de las rodillas – a diferencia de como lo exigían- , claro, de vez en cuando, unas mallas podían hacer lucir unas piernas de muerte, pero las mías estaban bien como estaban, camisa blanca, sí por supuesto, un poco más ajustada a mi cuerpo resaltaban mis pechos y la corbata, bueno, era un toque lindo si sabías como llevarla.

Tomé mis cosas y bajé las escaleras muy tranquila, hasta que vi la cara histérica de mi madre.

- No quiero recibir otro reporte porque has llegado retrasada.

- No te preocupes, no lo recibirás. – sonreí tomando una tostada del plato que me tendía.

Salí de casa aún comiendo mi tostada, dando pasos tranquilos hasta la parada de bus. ¡Oh, lo olvidaba! Yo no tomaba el bus, pretendía hacerlo para que mi padre se quedara tranquilo, pero en verdad esperaba al espectacular Jacob Black que siempre me recogía a la hora que se lo pidiese. Jacob, todo un hermoso espécimen del sexo opuesto, espectacular atleta, gracioso, caballero, excelente en la cama, un cuerpo de esos que crees que es imposible que puedan existir a no ser que estén en revistas, en fin podría seguir enumerando todos sus atributos pero había uno en especial que resumía todo a 0, era mejor siendo mi amigo. Aunque nos veíamos en su casa algunos días después de clase, no precisamente para estudiar, Jacob era mi amigo; que nos complacíamos de diversas maneras, eso es otro tema, pero seguía siendo mi amigo.

- ¿Retrasados como siempre Bella? – sonrió espectacular Jacob, tendiéndome el casco de seguridad.

- Vamos bien. – él se rió.

- ¿Quieres pasar por algún lugar antes de ir a clase?

- Esta vez no. – suspiré mientras abrochaba el casco. – Mi madre me mata si recibe otro reporte. Así que después de clase, seré toda tuya. – moví mis cejas muy sugerentes y ambos reímos.

Como lo dije antes, llegamos justo a tiempo porque Jacob condujo su moto como un loco, pero llegamos vivos. Arreglé mi ropa para encargarme de mis cabellos que habían sufrido durante el viaje.

- ¿Hiciste la tarea de historia?

- ¿Había tarea? - ¡Oh mierda!

- Sí, si había. – respondió Jacob después de reírse.

- No. No lo hice, ni si quiera me enteré que había. – comentábamos mientras íbamos a clase.

- ¿Pero cómo no te enteraste si estuviste en clase?

- ¿Pero es que tú no te quedas dormido en esa clase? Al Sr. Marcus Vulturi, deberían darle de baja por la edad. Y dedicarse como somnífero ambulante, para eso tiene talento.

Jacob se descojonaba de la risa mientras yo pensaba en la excusa perfecta para decirle al Sr. Marcus y que no me baje tanto la nota, si mi madre recibía un reportaje por mis llegadas justas junto a mis calificaciones de historia… Me removerá de la herencia familiar y negaré que sea su hija. Lo imposible de todo era que justo a primera hora era historia, no me apetecía ir, pero debía. En cuanto llegamos al salón de clase me fui hasta el último puesto con Jacob siguiéndome, saludamos a Jessica, Ángela y demás, todos parecían haber hecho el reporte. Y nadie me había dicho nada hasta hoy. ¡Qué amigos!

Esperamos los minutos necesarios para que la campan sonara, las personas terminaban de llegar a clase pero era extraño que el Sr. Marcus no haya llegado, por lo general, siempre está sentado con una sonrisa a todo estudiante que llega, era un Sr. Adorable, pero injusto que siguiera repartiendo clase. Empiné mis libros y mi cuaderno de notas para hacer un intento de almohada, por fortuna funcionó a la perfección, así que estaría cómoda por el resto de la clase.

Otros minutos soportando los lloriqueos de Jessica porque Mike no le había dicho no sé qué tontería, o ella no había hecho algo, la verdad no estaba escuchando sus quejas, sólo asentía con la cabeza y fingía prestar atención – claro que gracias a las clases de historia, yo ya era más que experta.

- Buenos días jóvenes. – dijo un hombre bastante apuesto que entraba a clase con un libro en mano. Dejó el libro en la mesa y tomó la tiza para escribir su nombre. – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Seré su profesor suplente en esta asignatura.

¿Dijo profesor suplente? ¿Un chico tan joven como él – y tan guapo- siendo profesor suplente en historia? Bueno, eso me alegraba por dos motivos, uno: al parecer prestaré más atención a clase y dos, por qué no, quizás me haya salvado del reporte. Jessica y Ángela se emocionaron con el nuevo profesor, Jacob y Tyler se quejaban por el alboroto que la belleza de ese hombre causaba en las chicas y cómo culpar a las hormonas cuando frente a ti hay un chico de ojos verdes, alto, de tez clara y cabellos cobrizos que estaban revueltos, era espectacular pero no sonreía.

- Sé que se preguntaran por el Sr. Vulturi – prosiguió ignorando el evidente suspiro que todas dieron con su voz tan varonil – él se ha enfermado y esperemos que se recupere pronto. Mientras tanto, nos veremos. – las chicas celebraron esa oración y comenzaron a levantar la mano, entre ellas Jessica que, al parecer, la pelea con Mike quedó en segundo plano. – Muy bien, veo que tienen preguntas. Comience usted señorita. Diga su nombre y su pregunta.

- Jessica Stanley, es una lástima lo del profesor Marcus, pero – decía con entusiasmo, francamente no parecía afectada por la falta de éste. – ya que _ nos veremos _– quizás sean cosas mías, pero eso sonó con trasfondo. – creo que todas están interesadas por saber más sobre usted.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño y observó atento al salón, como dándose cuenta de en donde se encontraba, rascó su barba de semanas y se cruzó de brazos mientras tomaba apoyo en el escritorio, todo ese acto lo percibí porque estaba muy atenta a sus movimientos.

- Muy bien, señorita Stanley, lo que necesitan saber es que soy profesor de historia desde hace cinco años, poco comparado con el Sr. Vulturi, cierto, pero soy excelente en lo que hago. Tengo treinta años y no me gustan las faltas. Soy el profesor y ustedes alumnos. Mantengamos ese respeto y estoy seguro que no tendremos problemas. ¿Me ha entendido señorita?

Jessica asintió y se sentó de nuevo, todos quedaron con expresión sorprendida ante su respuesta, dejó más que claro cómo serían las cosas de ahora en adelante. Las manos, tan pronto el hombre respondió, desaparecieron súbitamente como aparecieron.

- Como veo que no tienen preguntas, comenzaremos con la clase. – se dirigió hacia los papeles que habían encima del escritorio y ojeo la lista. – De acurdo ¿señorita Swan? – mi corazón dio un respingo al escuchar cómo me llamaba. Demonios.- ¿Isabella Swan? – repitió, alcé la mano para que me localizara. – Póngase de pie señorita Swan y dígame ¿en qué quedaron con el profesor Marcus?

- ¿De pie? – yo sufría de miedo escénico, pero él asintió y se volvió a apoyar del escritorio esperando por mi respuesta, me puse de pie temblorosa, joder, no recordaba ni lo que hacía ayer e iba recordar las clases en las que siempre me duermo. – Nos quedamos en… en. – observé a Jacob y él me susurró la respuesta. – En la Guerra Civil, señor.

- ¿Y usted o su compañero recuerdan algo de la Guerra Civil? – preguntó acusativo, observando a Jacob.

- No recuerdo mucho señor. – dije vencida.

- De seguro su atención en clase no ha sido tan eficiente por sentarse lejos. Mueva sus cosas a este puesto, señorita Swan, así podrá prestar mayor atención a clase.

Joder. Tomé mis cosas y caminé entre las filas para sentarme justo en el asiento que estaba frente al escritorio, estaba vacío porque la chica que se sentaba ahí no había venido, por lo que esperaba que fuese temporal. Pasé por su lado y me sorprendió ese aire de confianza que emanaba de él, sus ojos no se despegaron de mi, así que dejé mis cosas y me senté de mala gana. El cobrizo eligió al azar a otra persona para que respondiera la pregunta que dejó en el aire y, al igual que yo, esa persona no pudo responder. Probó con casi todos los nombres hasta que alguien pudo responder adecuadamente.

- Es lamentable que todos sufran de amnesia. Así que mejor me entregan un ensayo sobre la guerra civil y me lo dejan en mi escritorio mañana. Por ahora, saltaremos esa parte ya que confío en su trabajo como investigadores.

El resto de la clase fue extraña, todos estaban atentos –incluyéndome- pero más que por las razones que creía, todos estaban nerviosos por sus preguntas espontáneas. No pude dormirme, y cada vez que los ojos me escocían por el sueño, el Sr. Cullen se daba cuenta y me preguntaba. Por fin sonó la campana y jamás había recogido mis cosas tan aprisa como lo hice. Esperé a que Jacob se me acercara pero el Sr. Cullen me llamó.

- Señorita Swan ¿Puede venir un momento? – dijo. Miré a Jake y él me hizo señas de que me esperaría fuera. El aula estaba vacía, así que asistí a su llamado. – Pude notar que se ha estado quedando dormida en clase. ¿Es que le doy sueño?

- No señor. Para nada. – comentaba con desgana.

- ¿Cuénteme entonces, qué le hacía cerrar los ojos? - ¿De verdad me pilló? Claro, cómo no se iba a dar cuenta si estaba sentada enfrente.

- No tuve una buena noche. – mentí ya que en verdad solo el nombre de la asignatura me daba sueño y por más que fuese guapo e intimidante, no lograba concentrarme.

- Entonces no quiero que se pierda lo que hemos hablado hoy. Para mañana además del ensayo, quiero un resumen de lo que hemos estado hablando en clase. Así su insomnio será justificado.

¡Pero qué cabrón! Había quedado atónita, y solo podía asentir como una idiota mientras le veía sonreír por primera vez. Me fui rápido extrañando a Marcus. El resto de la mañana transcurrió como siempre, o lo que se supone sería siempre: normalmente aburrido. A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con todos y sólo había un tema del cual hablar, el nuevo profesor (cabrón) de historia.

- ¡fue terrible! – se quejó Jessica buscando consuelo en Mike. – jamás en mi vida extrañé tanto las clases de Marcus como hoy. Tiene suerte de que sea guapo, porque con ese genio no logrará tener sexo durante años.

- Igual a mi no me gustó en cuanto le vi. – Jake también se quejó.

- Es que tus gustos y los de nosotras son diferentes Jake. – me burlé pero no pareció tener gracia para nadie. – no se quejen, a mi me ha pedido otro informe porque me estaba durmiendo en clase. Y lo que es peor, tendremos que soportarlo hasta que vuelva Marcus.

Estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo. Las clases terminaron y tuve que rechazar – muy a mi pesar – la salida que había acordado con Jacob, pues, si no hacía esos informes para mañana no quería imaginar lo que ese hombre haría. Seguro dejarme en ridículo.

Me pasé horas y horas haciendo ambos informes. Mi madre tuvo que preguntarme si me sentía bien porque estaba haciendo tarea. Me salté la cena y continué con mi labor maldiciendo al nuevo profesor cada vez que me acordaba. En cuanto terminé me di una ducha caliente para despejar la mente y lo único que se me venía a la cabeza eran esos ojos verdes acusadores, su voz diciendo mi nombre, lo intimidante que resultaba estar cerca de él y… esa sonrisa, una sonrisa que sólo yo vi. En cuanto mis pensamientos se desviaron, salí corriendo de la tina y me acosté en la cama, un día difícil será mañana.

Al día siguiente fue la misma rutina, pero ésta vez Jacob llegó tarde porque se había quedado dormido haciendo el reporte. Llegamos y el Sr. Cullen estaba de pie dando la clase. Nos miró con evidente enojo y nos hizo pasar para pedirles disculpas por llegar retardados. En cuanto nos disponíamos a sentarnos me volvió a llamar.

- Señorita Swan, recuerde que su lugar es aquí. – la silla estaba de nuevo vacía, miré entre las personas y la chica que se sentaba en ese lugar ahora ocupaba mi espacio en la última fila.

En seguida abordó a Jacob sobre el informe y, por supuesto, me preguntó a mí como castigo por llegar tarde. La clase terminó con la campana y de nuevo mis cosas estaban listas para salir.

- Señorita Swan, señor Black. Acérquense. – Jake y yo nos miramos y fuimos a su llamado. – por hoy los he dejado entrar, pero si vuelven a llegar tarde no se tomen la molestia de siquiera pensar en entrar a mi clase.

- Sí señor. – respondimos al unísono.

- Bien, señor Black puede retirarse. Señorita Swan, tome asiento.

Me puse repentinamente nerviosa ¿y ahora qué quería? Miré como Jake se marchaba y tomé asiento en mi puesto, observé como el cobrizo revisaba unas hojas y después se ponía de pie recostándose del escritorio como siempre hacia en clase, me miró intrigado para después seguir observando las hojas.

- ¿Me quería decir algo Sr. Cullen? – pregunté ya que no veía que eso llegara a algún lado.

- Así es Isabella. – dejó a un lado las hojas para verme con mayor interés. – ¿El señor Black es su novio? – la pregunta me descolocó inmediatamente.

- No creo, señor, que eso sea de su interés.

- Por supuesto que es de mi interés. Han llegado tarde y su distracción el día de ayer por el joven lo demuestran.

- Somos solo amigos Sr. Cullen. – respondí aún cuando su respuesta no me convencía.

- Hay otra cosa, señorita Swan, sus calificaciones son terribles en esta asignatura. Tendrá que ganarse créditos extras y hacer un gran esfuerzo. Además de dejar los amigos para después de mi clase. ¿Entiende?

- Sí, Sr. Cullen. – dije cada palabra con sorna.

- Ya que ha quedado claro señorita Swan, se quedará después de clase para hacerme un resumen verbal de lo que vayamos viendo. De ese modo evitaremos distracciones. – volvió a sonreír.

No dije más, asentí y me preparaba para lo que sería mi vida en esa clase.

Las semanas pasaron y yo pasé de aburrirme en historia a odiarla completamente, mis tardes se basaban en realizar lo que el cobrizo me ordenaba, ya ni siquiera veía a Jake por las mañanas porque me despertaba muy temprano para tomar el bus y llegar a tiempo. Por supuesto, Jacob comenzó a detestar aún más al Sr. Cullen porque redujo nuestros encuentros cariñosos después de clase y hacerlo en el colegio era, terrible. Rendida me acosté en mi cama para dejar a mi mente vagar, necesitaba relajarme y debía aprovechar que me encontraba sola en casa.

Cerré mis ojos mientras comenzaba a descender mi mano, quería recordar la última vez que estuve con Jacob y las cosas que me hizo. Primero el encuentro previo de su abdomen, imaginé como los lamí y después las manos de Jake quitando mi blusa para continuar con mi sujetador, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo lo intentaba imitar con las mías, llegando de ese modo a mis pechos los cuales apretujé, pinchando mis pezones, era delicioso. Jake ese día me había hecho sexo oral, así que imaginé todo mientras mi mano tocaba mi centro y me retorcía; arqueaba mi espalda mientras jugaba con mi entrada. Introduje un dedo y luego dos, comencé a moverlos muy rápido lanzando gemidos fuertes.

- Ahhh.

No me molestaba en acallar cada sensación, los recuerdos se aglomeraban rápido en mí que no podía controlarme. Toda la sensación iba de maravilla, Jake ahora me penetraba y lo hacía muy fuerte, mi otra mano se dedicó en aferrarse de las sabanas hasta que vi a un par de ojos verdes viéndome con una sonrisa irónica. ¿Dónde había quedado Jake? Esa fue la pregunta que pasó fugaz por mi mente, ahora simplemente estaba… el Sr. Cullen.

Mis pensamientos con él fueron veloces, lo desvestí inmediatamente y su abdomen era delicioso- lo que escondía debajo de esa camisa- sus manos (mis manos) me acariciaban por todos lados y cada embiste era glorioso, mis manos se movían más rápido sintiendo ese fuego conocido que se acumula en el vientre para dejarlo en una explosión deliciosa.

- ¡Edward, Edward!

Mis gemidos se basaban únicamente en su nombre, pronto pude liberarme arqueando la espalda y mordiendo –sin querer- mi labio. Dejé que me recuperara, cuando estuve completamente consciente de mí, no podía creer al ser que había invadido mi fantasía.

Al día siguiente, no podía ver a Jake. Por dios, si le había reemplazado en mi fantasía por alguien a quién se supone detestamos los dos. Eché la culpa al tiempo extra que pasaba con el Sr. Cullen, pues mis créditos extras lo merecían si no quería escuchar a mi madre y sus sermones. ¿Pero reemplazar a Jake?

Nos informaron que la clase de Historia se iba a posponer a segunda hora, ya que "El Sr. Cullen" debía dar una conferencia y llegaría retardado, irónico cuando un profesor es quien va retrasado y tiene la sencilla solución de posponerlo. Durante ese tiempo libre pudimos arreglar nuestros horarios para no perder las clases, Jake seguía preguntando qué pasaba conmigo y simplemente le ignoraba.

A la segunda hora entramos a clase y ya el Sr. Cullen estaba esperándonos. En cuanto le vi no pude evitar recordar todo lo que hicimos secretamente, tanto fue el placer que me brindó sólo su imagen en mi fantasía que tampoco podía verle a la cara. ¡Y me tenía que sentar enfrente!

- Les pido disculpa por posponer sin previo aviso la hora de clase. Se los recompensaré. Ahora, comencemos para no perder el tiempo. Señorita Swan ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

- En…- mi corazón latía terriblemente y estaba completamente segura que no era por el miedo escénico, era porque él me veía. – en el Tratado de Versalles, Sr. Cullen.

- Excelente, señorita Swan, pero si habla conmigo véame a los ojos y no a su libro de notas.

Le miré arrepintiéndome inmediatamente, pero no pareció notar nada. Ese día le observé completamente, había optado por una camisa blanca junto a pantalones y saco de color azul, se veía muy elegante, aunque sus cabellos estaban revueltos como siempre, se veía increíblemente hermoso. Su clase estaba por terminar, pero pidió realizar un ensayo antes de marcharnos. Nos entregó una hoja en blanco y se sentó en su escritorio, debía realizar la actividad, debía hacerlo, pero era imposible concentrarse cuando lo tenía tan elegante y hermoso frente a mi, paseando su mirada por todos lados para después posar la vista en mis ojos. Quise golpearme contra una pared, había estado observándolo fijamente desde que se sentó y obviamente se dio cuenta. Aparté mi mirada a la hoja que seguía en blanco y empecé a escribir. De vez en cuando le veía de reojo y él me veía, sentí como mi parte más personal comenzaba a reclamar por atención y se la debía negar.

La campana sonó y, por primera vez en semanas, me demoré en recoger mis cosas. Jake tenía hambre así que me dejó para vernos luego en el comedor, sólo faltaban dos estudiantes y yo por abandonar el aula de clase.

- ¡Hasta luego Sr. Cullen! – dijeron las chicas con una sonrisa, él sólo asintió con la cabeza. Seguía atento a los ensayos de los alumnos y no me prestó atención, no me llamaba como siempre lo hacía para hacerle el resumen de la clase, me quedé esperando a que me notara y lo hizo.

- ¿Señorita Swan? – preguntó. - ¿No se va a retirar?

- Le debo hacer el resumen de la clase. Por mis créditos extras. – colocó cara de sorprendido como si se le hubiese olvidado.

- Por supuesto. Comience.

Expuse todo el tema y sin embargo no recordaba algunas partes, era inútil recurrir a mi libro de notas porque no había escrito nada, solamente le había observado durante toda la hora. Sus ojos me evaluaban pero no decía nada, mis tartamudeos lograron colmarlo y me calló.

- Evidentemente señorita Swan, no ha prestado la debida atención en clase. ¿En qué se distrajo?

- Me he pasado toda la clase atenta a usted señor. – y era verdad. A medias.

- Lo noté Isabella. – se puso de pie frente a mi, que igual ya me encontraba de pie tambaleante por su proximidad. – Te has pasado toda la clase sonrojada. - ¿Sonrojada? ¡Mierda! – justo como ahora que tus mejillas vuelven a colorearse. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En nada.

- No mientas.

- En nada Sr. Cullen. – el sonrió y se fue hasta la pizarra para entregarme una tiza.

- Eres una niña mentirosa y bastante distraída. Como tu profesor, debo enseñarte el buen camino. Quiero que escribas en el pizarrón "Debo obedecer al Sr. Cullen"

- ¿en serio? Ya no estoy en primaria.

- Hazlo Isabella. – susurró con una extraña mueca en sus labios.

Tomé la tiza y limpié la pizarra para comenzar con la primera línea. "Debo obedecer al Sr. Cullen." Él se movió detrás de mi y me habló cerca del oído.

- Entonces, Jacob Black es un amiguito. – su cercanía me estremeció y se notó en mi letra, pero continué fingiendo indiferencia. – Estabas sonrojada Isabella, dime ¿en qué pensabas?

- En nada Sr. Cullen, solo estaba distraída.

- Observa lo que estas escribiendo y contéstame.

- Solo, lo estaba observando. Se ve muy atractivo el día de hoy. – lo último lo pensé pero lo dije, él se rió fuerte y se movió. Con mi rostro ardiendo por el calor acumulado en mis mejillas continué con mi letra irregular.

- Mírame. – di la vuelta para observar al hombre glorioso que tenía enfrente. - ¿Qué ves?

- A mi profesor de Historia. – pensé mejor mis palabras e intenté arriesgarme, dando a lo que mi ser deseaba desde que le vi al entrar a clase. – A un hombre bastante seductor que tiene a todas sus alumnas suspirando por él.

- ¿A todas? – preguntó.

- A todas. Sin excepción.

- Continúa escribiendo.

Volví a mi labor pero esta vez el se colocó aún más cerca de mi.

- Te has estado mordiendo el labio mientras me veías. Es normal que a una chica le guste su profesor. ¿Te ha pasado?

- Sí – respondí con un suspiro.

- ¿Te gusta un profesor Isabella?

- Sí, de hecho, he fantaseado con él.

- ¿Te tocabas mientras pensaba en tu profesor? – asentí. - ¿Qué pensabas?

- En lo glorioso que sería verlo desnudo y lo majestuoso que sería follando.

- Que vocabulario señorita Swan. Pero acláreme. ¿Ese profesor soy yo? - ¿de verdad necesitaba que se lo dijera? Era un poco evidente en la situación que nos encontrábamos y aunque mi imagen burlona quería responder que no, pues no estaba dispuesta a perder esta oportunidad.

-Sí Sr. Cullen.

- ¿Y le gustaría besarme, señorita Swan?

- Me gustaría más que usted lo hiciera, Sr. Cullen.

Seguía apoyando la tiza aunque me quedé en una palabra, pero el Sr. Cullen se colocó detrás de mi y me rodeó con sus brazos fornidos la cintura, buscó mi oreja para repartir cortos besos hasta llegar a mi cuello, se sentía de maravilla su barba raspar contra mi piel y por más maravilloso que fuese el momento no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. El cobrizo lamió mi cuello para después dar cortas mordidas en él, un pequeño quejido salió de mis labios.

- Continúe escribiendo señorita Swan. – susurró logrando que la piel se me erizara.

- Pero pueden vernos.

- Cerré la puerta. Ahora haga lo que le digo.

Temblorosa por sus besos no podía concentrarme en las letras. Cuando estaba haciendo una "o" casi se me cae la tiza al sentir como sus manos viajaron hasta mis pechos por encima de la camisa y los masajeaba de manera experta, me ordenó continuar pero no podía, jamás había visto mi caligrafía tan horrorosa como ese día. El hombre desató mi corbata y desabrochaba mi camisa (botón por botón tan tranquilamente que lograba exasperarme) para después rosar con sus dedos por mi estómago y subir lentamente hasta mis senos, los cuales tocó con ambas manos. Podía sentir la humedad abundar entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos sintiendo como él me acariciaba.

- ¿Por qué se ha detenido señorita Swan? ¿Es qué se volvió a distraer?

- Lo- Lo siento Sr. Cullen.

Continué con esa terrible caligrafía ya que el Sr. Cullen hacía de las suyas con mi cuerpo. No podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo mientras él bajaba sus manos hasta mis muslo, después, subía sus manos por encima de mi falda y me tocaba por encima de ella, mis quejidos aumentaban, realizar una letra me costaba todo un gran esfuerzo mientras sentía su respiración chocar contra mi cuello, volvió a mordisquear mi cuello al tiempo que sus manos corrieron hasta mi camisa para despojarlas de mi cuerpo; estas pasaron tranquilamente por mis brazos y escuché cuando cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Qué alumna tan terrible tengo! – dijo con un susurro en mi oído – le he dicho que continuara escribiendo señorita Swan, gánese esos créditos.

Mi mano continuó enfrascada por terminar de realzar otra letra, mis ojos estaban puestos en la pizarra pero todos mis sentidos estaban vertidos a lo que el Sr. Cullen hacía. Escuché algo caer al suelo ¿se habría quitado la ropa? Seguí esperando su tacto, terminé una palabra para continuar con la otra y volví a escuchar algo caer al suelo, la curiosidad estaba acabando conmigo, quería voltear y saber qué ocurría, pero deseaba limitarme a lo que me había pedido. Para mi tranquilidad volvió a rodearme con sus brazos, esta vez acopló su cuerpo al mío y pude sentir un abdomen firme y cálido que se apegaba a mi espalda ¡SÍ, se había quitado la camisa!

- Creo que usted no va a necesitar esto señorita Swan. – comentaba mientras desabrochó el pequeño enganche de la falda y esta se desplomó en el sueño rápidamente.

Sentí el frío invadirme, golpeando mis nalgas que ahora estaban al descubierto. Ni en mis sueños más extraños creí que estaría en ropa interior en el aula de clases y mucho menos en el aula de Historia. Mordí mi labio inferior tras sentir su dedo descender por el camino de mi espalda y después trazar todo el contorno de mis bragas, me estaba volviendo loca mientras yo…bueno, yo seguía ahí tratando de escribir algo que no recordaba, solo imitaba las letras que tenía por encima. Mi mano se deslizó terriblemente logrando una extraña línea que descendía de la última letra trazada, pues el Sr. Cullen me había tomado por las caderas ajustándose más a mi cuerpo y me restregaba en un hinchado bulto que podía sentir a la perfección en mi trasero, él seguía con sus pantalones puestos pero eso no impedía la sensación abrumadora.

Mi respiración comenzaba a ser irregular, sentía cuán grande podía ser y solo imaginaba eso. Su mano viajó hasta mi entrepierna que abrí sin proponérmelo; por encima de mis bragas empezó un ligero movimiento de sus dedos, ocasionando más quejidos. Necesitaba un apoyo, podía desplomarme ahí de pie.

- Señorita Swan. – conseguía escuchar una voz que comenzaba a estar afectada. – No ha terminado de escribir la última palabra.

- Sí Sr. Cullen.

Mi mano subió como último intento para terminar, pero él hizo a un lado mi braga y comenzó a usar sus dedos en mi centro, mi quejido fue fuerte y la sorpresa de su falta de escrúpulo me hacía humedecer aún más. Tiré la tiza vencida, pues al diablo con lo que estaba escribiendo, mi mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Él me dio la vuelta bruscamente y por primera vez vi su abdomen, un muy trabajado abdomen frente a mi, invitaba a tocarlo y pasar mi lengua por esas líneas marcadas, pero mis ojos también escanearon su rostro. En él sólo se veía el deseo, sus ojos brillaban intensamente haciendo que sus gemas verdes se tornaran aún más oscuras, tenía una mueca torcida que suponía era una semisonrisa, me observaba de hecho muy divertido.

- Que desobediente señorita Swan. Ahora debe ganarse los créditos de otra manera.

- ¿Cómo Sr. Cullen? – mi voz salió inocente, sorprendiéndonos a ambos.

- ¿Está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa? – comentaba mientras su rostro se acercaba al mío.

- Sí Sr. Cullen.

Sus labios impactaron contra los míos de una manera fuerte, cada beso me invitaba a profundizar nuestro encuentro, accedí por el bien de mi calentura y la necesidad de sentirlo. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a conocerse, pero el cobrizo quería explorar toda mi boca y me dejaba hacer, aprovechando el momento para tocar sus cabellos; eran suaves, bastante sedosos, mis dedos podían acariciarlo con facilidad y me encantaba la sensación. Tomé su rostro sintiendo su barba rozar en la palma de mi mano, continué con mi recorrido para llegar hasta su abdomen. Él se separó de mi tan bruscamente que mi cabeza se movió hacia su dirección para sentir más.

- Venga acá señorita Swan. - Cogió mi mano y me guió. Él tomó asiento en su silla y palmeó su regazo, sonreí inmediatamente por la invitación.

- Sí Sr. Cullen.

Me senté rápido y sin perder el tiempo volví a besarlo. Sus manos se fijaron en mis nalgas para masajearlas, me quejé en su boca mientras luchaba con su lengua. Me separé de él para observar lo glorioso que era, me sonreía, sus dientes eran increíblemente perfectos, parecía que este hombre no tenía ningún defecto, excepto su carácter, pero sabía cómo tocarme demostrando una buena experiencia, de ese modo no me molestaba todo lo cabrón que había sido conmigo. Me besó en el pecho y sus manos tomaron mis costados subiendo lentamente como una caricia hasta mis senos, después se fueron hasta el pequeño broche que mantenía mi sujetador y lo desenganchó, quitó mi sujetador y comenzó a acariciar ambos pechos, la sensación me superaba, en un gesto involuntario alcé mi rostro cuando un escalofrío atravesó mi espalda. Él cobrizo se dedicó a besar mi seno izquierdo para después lamerlo y comenzar a succionar mi pezón, lo mordisqueaba con sus labios y volvía a devorarlo. El mismo juego hizo con mi seno derecho, pero yo no podía permanecer quieta ante tal estímulo, comencé a mover mis caderas hasta lograr subir por encima de su prominente bulto, por primera vez le escuché quejarse y simplemente debo decir que me fascinó.

Proseguí con mis movimientos de caderas juntando nuestros sexos separados por fina tela, era muy entretenido pero me exasperaba. El Sr. Cullen tomó mi mano con una de las suyas y con la otra agarró mi barbilla invitándome a besarle de nuevo, lo hice, por supuesto, pero con su otra mano dejó a la mía en su abdomen bajo. Mientras lo besaba, bajé de él para tocar su hinchado bulto, me dio vergüenza sentir una fina capa húmeda en la tela de su pantalón y le miré.

- No se preocupe señorita Swan, puede continuar.

- Sí Sr. Cullen. – sonreí al ver que no le dio importancia.

Con mi mano, acaricié su entrepierna estando atenta a sus gestos de satisfacción, mordí mi labio al darle un delicado apretón que lo llevó a lanzar un pequeño rugido. Busqué el pequeño botón para desabrocharlo y liberar su hombría, el hombre simplemente se dejaba hacer mientras bajaba la cremallera y le di una pequeña caricia previa, saqué su polla que estaba dura, era grande y se podía ver lo placentero que sería sentirla dentro de mí. Con mi mano empecé a moverla de arriba abajo, masturbándolo, el cobrizo parecía disfrutar de la sensación ya que se recostó y observaba mis movimientos.

- Es usted muy buena señorita Swan. – dijo con voz ronca.

- Gracias señor.

Continué en mi labor pero mi centro comenzaba a dolerme, tuve que desviar una mano para poder aplacar el dolor que comenzaba a irritarme; por encima de mis bragas daba un pequeño masaje a mi clítoris, pero el Sr. Cullen me detuvo.

- Señorita Swan, póngase de pie. – lo hice. – ahora, junte sus manos. – también lo hice mientras le veía intrigada, el sacó de su bolsillo mi corbata y la usó para atarme las manos, mi expresión debió advertirle algo. – quiero sus manos en donde pueda verlas. – después de amarrarlas prosiguió.- Estoy seguro que usted tampoco necesitará de ésta inútil prenda.

Comenzó a deslizar mis bragas hasta dejarlas en el piso, me moví para quedar fuera de ellas y –maniatadas- esperé a que me dijera algo, pero no decía nada y tranquilamente buscó un condón, sin perder el tiempo, se lo puso. Sujetó mis caderas invitándome de nuevo a su regazo, pero esta vez yo me fui directo a su polla, él la tomó y la colocó en mi entrada, me quejé fuerte a lo que se supuso el primer contacto que tenía mi parte más privada. Comenzó a entrar lentamente y podía sentir muy bien como me llenaba, era glorioso mucho más de lo que había imaginado sin duda, mi fantasía anterior no le había hecho justicia en ningún sentido.

Una vez dentro me seguía quejando, él sujetó mis caderas con ambas manos invitándome a moverme, lo hice, con seguridad puedo decir que ese movimiento resultaba ser exquisito, seguí haciéndolo gimiendo audiblemente ¿Fuera nos podían escuchar? La verdad no me importaba, si él no me callaba quería decir que tampoco le tomaba importancia. Continué cabalgándolo furiosa por todo lo que me había hecho pasar, mis pechos subían y bajaban por los movimientos bruscos que realizaba, su rostro me garantizaba que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo, pero necesitaba más. Con mis manos amarradas (se sentía extraño, limitado y es que era la primera vez que alguien me amarraba) busqué pasar el espacio que podía hacer con mis brazos por su cabeza, quedando su rostro aún más cerca del mío, él me besó y me acompañaba con los movimientos.

- Ohh… - me quejé. – Sí, si Sr. Cullen.

- Está haciendo un excelente trabajo señorita Swan.

Sus manos aferradas a mis caderas me daban la firmeza que necesitaba y cada embestida era gloriosa, pero necesitaba llegar, gemí mucho más fuerte y aumenté mis movimientos buscando esa liberación que necesitaba.

- Sr. Cullen, por favor… Necesito… Necesito llegar.

- Como gustes pequeña.

Sujetó mis muslos y se levantó de la silla, no podía creer que pudiera sostener mi peso sin separar nuestra unión. Me recostó encima del escritorio, él comenzaba a despejar a tientas los papeles que se encontraban ahí. Con mis piernas rodeé su cintura y deshice el agarre que tenía para dejarnos mayor comodidad.

- ¿Tus compañeros de clase notarían que las hojas quedaron manchadas por el sucio del piso? – dijo riendo.

- Estoy bastante segura que no prestaran atención si les deja una buena calificación.

- ¿Está usted ayudando a su clase señorita Swan?

- No Sr. Cullen. Es sólo una recomendación.

- Que lista es.

Me besó por última vez antes de tomar apoyo con sus manos y comenzar a embestir más fuerte, mis pechos siguieron moviéndose debido a la violencia de sus movimientos, me aferraba a él para no moverme tanto pero no podía contener mis gemidos.

- Señorita Swan ¿Puede dejar de hacer ruido? ¿O pretende hacer que toda la escuela se entere de nuestras actividades extras?

- Lo- lo siento Sr. Cullen. – logré decir.

Mi espalda se arqueó mientras él me penetraba una y otra vez, sacando casi por completo su miembro y dejándolo entrar con fuertes estocadas. Ese conocido fuego se aglomeró en mi vientre logrando una escandalosa liberación.

- ¡OH POR DIOS, SR. CULLEN! ¡SR. CUELLEN!

Edward me besó para después aferrar sus dientes a mi labio inferior mientras que de un par de estocadas se liberó también, tensándose y soltando el aire acumulado en sus pulmones para después desplomarse encima de mi. Nuestra respiración era errática, necesitábamos aire para poder calmar la agitación producida, luego de unos segundos él salió de mi y me brindó la libertad de mis muñecas; acarició una y dio un corto beso en ella para continuar con la otra. Me puse de pie con cuidado y en cuanto vi que mis sentidos y equilibrio estaban controlados, comencé a vestirme.

- Excelente labor señorita Swan, es usted una buena alumna. Me complace ser su profesor. – dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios mientras se ponía su camisa.

- Gracias Sr. Cullen, Historia jamás me había parecido tan…exquisita como ahora. – él se rió abiertamente.

- Tiene sus créditos señorita Swan. Ha sido una alumna ejemplar.

- ¿Todos mis créditos o debo seguir trabajando por más? – él me observó divertido y yo me terminé de vestir.

- ¿La veré mañana después de clase señorita Swan? – sonreí ante su pregunta/respuesta y me acerqué a él para tomar mi corbata de sus manos.

- Sí Sr. Cullen. – culminé con un beso en sus labios.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera esperé a que el despertador sonara, simplemente me alisté y me apresuré para ir a clase lo más temprano posible. Mi madre se sorprendió al verme tan temprano en la cocina tomando café y se alegraba de que estuviese siendo más responsable - si supiera- tomé mis cosas y salí deprisa con una sonrisa en el rostro. Por primera vez en toda mi vida quería asistir a la clase de Historia.

* * *

**Hey.. Sólo pregunto ¿Qué les ha parecido? (nota: alguien en casa sí lo continuaré)**


End file.
